


The Game

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a new game to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt blush

When Ray was a boy, he would always play The Car Game. If he saw a red car he'd give himself five points, a yellow car got him twenty points and a black car (his favorite kind of car) would get him fifty points.

Now, Ray plays a different kind of game. The Let's Get Fraser Worked Up Game. It started around the time Fraser and Ray become more than partners because it is surprisingly easy yo get Fraser worked up.

Fraser and Ray are sitting in a Chinese restaurant. The din of the people around them can't distract Ray from wanting to play his game

'Benton-buddy, when we get home you're going to make out on the couch.'

Fraser eyes go dark and Ray gives himself ten points. Fraser has to be the only person Ray knows who gets turned on by just talking about kissing. That's good, but Ray wants to try for double points.

'Yep. We're going to kiss while you wear nothing but your hat,' Ray says as he takes an egg role from Fraser's plate.

Ray can see a blush creep up Fraser's neck. Ray smiles to himself. Greatness. Double points it is.


End file.
